Sonrojos
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: No soy original con los títulos! Lo siento! Y por cierto este pequeño participa en el mini reto: Amor de Verano. Y es para el foro: "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?". Pasen y lean por favor! :D


Hola! Hace mucho que no subo fics, realmente lo siento pero me quede picada con un rol aunque por el momento no estoy participando pero si participo en un concurso!

Y bueno eh aquí la historia! :D Es raro que suba historias tan rápido y a tiempo, aunque me faltan otra historia y espero pronto traerles actualizaciones de los demás fics, ahora si les dejo este pequeño cortito pero antes:

 _ **Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen son de su respectivo dueño, excepto el OC de México.**_

 _ **También que la historia participa en el mini reto: Amor de Verano. Y es para el foro: "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?".**_

Ahora si les dejo la pequeña historia, espero y les guste.

* * *

 **Sonrojos.**

Tranquilamente, paseando por las concurridas calles de Paris te observo y pudo ver tu rostro sonriente y emocionado. Eso ocasiona que sin querer sonría grande y sin tapujos; cuando lo hago tus ojos se cruzan con los míos y tus mejillas se tiñen de color carmín, nunca pensé el verte así, eso me sorprende y provoca en mí ser un sentimiento de paz y cierto cariño especial por ti.

Mientras caminamos tan pegaditos por la aglomeración de personas puedo sentir tu respirar cerca de mí, es irregular debido al nerviosismo de la cercanía, haciéndote lucir especial ante mis ojos y ocasiona que me dé cuenta que aún no termino de descubrir todo sobre ti.

Tomas mi mano con pena y cierto temor, la sorpresa se ve en mi rostro pero ésta desvanece cuando regreso el leve apretón de tu mano, dándote a entender que acepto tu mano. Juntos caminamos por el Jardín de las Tullerías, como una pareja normal.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Somos pareja? Nos tomamos de las manos, nos besamos y estando juntos podemos hablar de muchas cosas pero de tus labios nunca ha salido un "Te quiero". Es acaso ¿Esto amor? La inseguridad me invade y tiemblo un poco, cosa que notaste ya que regresaste a verme y me confortaste acariciando mi mano de forma suave, eres una dulzura conmigo, realmente no había conocido a alguien así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Juntos seguimos pasando la tarde donde nos sonreíamos mutuamente y en ciertas ocasiones pude verlos, esos sonrojos te hacen lucir adorable… Tanto que sin quererlo me hacen sonrojar…

¡Ah! Ahí está otra vez un sonrojo, tan hermoso… Lo sabía, mi rostro está caliente, esto quiere decir que me has vuelto a robar un rubor de amor…

Quiero besarte…

Te quiero…

Dame un beso…

Te amo…

Me sonrojas…

-Francis… Dame un beso – Finalmente pude decirlo en voz alta y sin evitarlo me sonrojo.

-… ¿Segura? – Sigues dudando, te hace lucir tan guapo y más con ese rubor en tu rostro, casi hierves de la pena.

-No me hagas repetirlo – Me abrazo a su pecho – Bésame suavemente, por favor – Lo vuelvo a pedir mirando a sus ojos diciéndole con la mirada que hablo en serio.

-Ángel… Je t'aime – Finalmente lo dices soy tan feliz que no puedo evitar emocionarme y sonreír bobamente.

-Yo también te amo – Como pude enamorarme de alguien tan empalagoso como él, bueno eso ahora no importa, porque finalmente nos estamos besando en este bonito día, un julio, un verano lleno amor.

Sé que después de este beso vendrán otros y sobre todo los sonrojos seguirán y yo le amare más y más, demostrándole que mi amor es verdadero cuando le acompañe en los rubores.

Finalmente México cayó en los brazos del amor, traídos por él mismísimo Francia. Los cuales pido que nunca dejen de abrazarme por el resto de la eternidad, eso deseo con todo mi ser.

-¿En qué piensas? – Francis siempre tan curioso y tan atento.

-Pienso en que no quiero estar lejos de ti – Me abrazo a su cuello oliendo su colonia.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejar, siempre quiero estar a tu lado – El realmente provoca que me sonroje con tanto amor.

* * *

Finalmente esto termino, espero que comenten que les pareció y pronto, subiré actualizaciones de fics, gracias por leer!

Los quiere el pollito!

Bye! :3


End file.
